


Meeting the Titans... And getting a date?

by Jinx-Jade (Trial_and_Error)



Series: Maribat March 2021 [9]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug, Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Marinette Dupain-Cheng is a shapeshifter, bio dad bruce wayne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:13:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29941539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trial_and_Error/pseuds/Jinx-Jade
Summary: Why did you call us to the tower on a Sunday at nine in the morning! for a meeting that wasn’t about a mission, or an emergency.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Garfield Logan, Raven/Damian Wayne
Series: Maribat March 2021 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2188773
Comments: 6
Kudos: 68





	Meeting the Titans... And getting a date?

“Not that I don’t enjoy hanging out with you Dames, but why, I can’t stress this enough. Why did you call us to the tower on a Sunday at nine in the morning!” Jon asks exasperatedly.

“Sorry Damian, but I have to side with sup’s here. It’s a weekend and way too early in the morning.” Wally claims through a yawn.

“Stop complaining. It’s not that early, we would have already been at school if it was a weekday.” Raven chastises beast boy and kid flash.

Robin just rolled his eyes at the people he reluctantly called friends.

They ended up starting an argument about whether it was too early in the morning or not, for a meeting that wasn’t about a mission, or an emergency. After about five or so minutes of chaos, the titans heard someone giggle. Their attention snapped towards Damian, or more specifically, the person behind him.

The person was using Robin like a shield to hide behind. She has blue eyes and hair so black it shined blue.

Damian’s annoyed look softened when he caught sight of her. He gestured for her to step forward, to which she complied after a few seconds of hesitation.

“Tch. The reason I called this meeting in the first place was to introduce you to our new member. Titans, this is Mockingbird. Mockingbird, these are my teammates, Raven, Kid Flash, Superboy, and Beast Boy.” Robin introduces everyone.

“Hello, it’s nice to meet you all,” Mockingbird greets shyly.

“How come we were never told about getting a new teammate till now?” Raven questioned with her eyes narrowed in her boyfriend’s direction.

“Sorry, that would be my fault. I was having a game of tug-of-war with my nerves about joining or staying at home. Sorry, if I caused any trouble.” Mockingbird apologizes.

“Tch. what did we say about apologizing all the time,” Damian reminded her.

“Sorry. Ah no sorry, I meant… Ahh, I mean Ughhh….” Mockingbird shifted from her human form to her cat form, easily running and hiding under the lounge’s couch from embarrassment.

“What the heck… just… happened,” Jon asked, crouching down to look under the couch.

Sure enough, there was a small black and blue cat curled up as if she was trying to disappear.

“Mockingbird gets flustered easily, and when she’s flustered, her natural response is to hide in small places,” Robin informs them letting out a sigh.

“You seem to know a lot about Mockingbird,” Rachel claimed with a hint of jealousy in her voice.

“She’s my little sister. Why wouldn’t I know everything about her?” Damian questioned his girlfriend with a raised brow.

“Since when do you have a little sister?” Wally explained in question.

“Since she was born? Mockingbird is my only biological sibling, even if we’re only half-blood siblings.” Damian informs them.

“Ok, but like, when did your family find out about her?” Wally asked.

“Father has been aware of Mockingbird since she was born. However, Mockingbird’s mother had full custody over her till about seven months ago, when the mother and step-father were found to have been extremely negligent and emotionally abusive.” Damian states, clearly displeased with the topic.

Turning their attention back to Mockingbird, they all looked under the couch only to find a green cat laying next to her. They weren’t touching and there are about two or three inches between them, but the size difference was easily noticeable.

The green one is bigger and seemed to be watching the black and blue one with curiosity. The black and blue cat was still curled up into a tiny ball and seemed to have been stressed but calming down. The green cat was letting out a low purring noise that seemed to be the source of what was calming the black and blue one.

“Mockingbird will most likely stay there till she’s completely calm.” Robin guesses, moving to take a seat on the couch. The other titans followed his lead.

“How about we watch a movie!” Superboy suggests. Receiving a cheer from Kid Flash, a shrug from Raven, and a groan from Damian.

About halfway through the movie, Beast boy took a seat on the couch in his human form. A sleeping Mockingbird was settled in his lap in cat form.

Damian glared at Garfield but did nothing to remove his sister from Beast boy’s lap, not wanting to accidentally wake her up.

After the movie, the group moved to the training room, Mockingbird turning back into a human.

“So, what kind of powers do you have?” Jon questioned excitedly.

“Oh. Uhm… I can shapeshift and create illusions.” Mockingbird answers, shifting her weight nervously between her feet.

“Cool! I’ve never met a shapeshifter that wasn't Beast boy! … Actually, I don’t think Beast boy has ever met another shifter either.” Jon states.

“Tch. That’s why father wanted Mockingbird to join the Teen Titans, to begin with.” Damian says while glaring at Garfield. “Mockingbird has never met a shifter and father believed it would be beneficial for her to be able to interact with someone of a similar skill set.”

“Makes sense,” Wally states with a shrug.

The teens started an everyone for themselves spar, only for Mockingbird to disappear into thin air with a giggle.

The giggle made the corner of Robin’s lip turn upwards the slightest bit, as he automatically dropped into a fighting stance. Since no one knew what to expect from Mockingbird, the titans followed Robin’s lead.

At the end of the spar, the only ones standing were Raven, Beast Boy, and Mockingbird. Despite Robin’s advantage with knowing Mockingbird’s fighting style, he was at a disadvantage due to his lack of abilities.

Kid flash was in a similar boat due to his only ability being the speed force and healing fast. His weakness was cold temperatures, so Mockingbird froze his feet in place with ice.

Superboy’s weakness is kryptonite and magic, so he ended up losing due to a magic-user attack him while also being attacked by someone he can’t see, even with his x-ray vision, Superboy couldn’t see Mockingbird,

If the spar continued, it was clear that Mockingbird would have won.

“Uhm… Hey! How did you create the ice out of nowhere?” Garfield asked Mockingbird.

“Oh! I was using an ice dragon shift.” Mockingbird answered.

“You… used an ice dragon shift… and it can spit ice...” Garfield repeated what Mockingbird had said, impressed.

“Yup! Wait, is that not normal?” Mockingbird questioned.

“I’ve never been able to do it before. Maybe you can teach me sometime?” Garfield responded with a soft smile, full of curiosity, and nervousness in his tone.

“... Are… Are you asking me… on… on a date?” Mockingbird asked, dumbfounded and full of nerves.

“Yes? If you want to, that is. We can always actually work on shifting if you don’t want to…” Garfield was the one to seem nervous now.

“Sure! I’m pretty sure practicing shifting with you would be fun, and … maybe after we can get ice cream?” Mockingbird asked in a hopeful tone. “I’m Marinette, by the way, so you don’t have to call me by my code name all the time.

“Ya, that sounds great! I’m Garfield,” he says, smiling at her, ignoring the glare that was drilling a hole through the back of his head.

“Damian, let them be,” Rachel stated, leaning against him, Damian naturally wrapping his arms around her waist. “Besides, I’m pretty sure she can handle herself. Have a little faith.”

Damian let out a frustrated sigh. It always got him in trouble when he didn’t listen to his girlfriend, so he figured he would leave Garfield be.

For now.


End file.
